


Between the Grains of Existence

by RMSAllHandsOnD



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, M/M, Science Bros, Science Fiction, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMSAllHandsOnD/pseuds/RMSAllHandsOnD
Summary: Sora awakens in a world he has never seen before. A world of death, destruction, and distress. After chasing Yozora from Verum Rex, he begins to hear talk of a Snap. When the chase for Yozora proves fruitless and difficult, Sora resolves to help the Avengers. Perhaps there's something about the infinity stones that can help him get back home. Eventual Sora x Peter paring.





	Between the Grains of Existence

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to finish this story and see where it goes, but this is a fly by the seat of my pants kind of situation. Not a really good first fiction on the website lol. Such is the life of an author-thing. Idk, man.
> 
> Anyway, this is a really weird story idea that has little to no purpose or plausibility if only to provide me with some personal amusement. It’s totally a dumb what if situation. I’m not an expert on Kingdom Hearts lore, though I do know the major aspects of it, so there will most likely be inconsistencies both KH related and MCU just because there’s a lot of backgrounds to cover. I’m just a casual fan fiddling around.
> 
> Please enjoy.

   That sensation of falling through time and space was a familiar one to Sora. With his purpose complete after Kairi’s rescue, he simply ceased to exist. 

He hadn’t been expecting to get away with surviving where Kairi’s soul was trapped, so he was at peace with the idea of death as bizarre as it was to him. Death wasn’t something that weighed on any teenagers mind, not one destined to be a hero anyway. Heroes aren’t supposed to die. The idea of his own mortality made him feel like a failure. He thought it would be easier to accept it.

Weightlessness. Nothingness. Blackness. 

Sora drifted in a realm past existence until his body began to fall. He fluttered his eyes as he fell faster through all time and space. Colors blurred passed his body, bright and nauseating. He could feel himself begin to breathe, could feel his heart stutter back to a slow and meager beat.

   He began falling through clouds. The colors now faded into an unfamiliar stary night sky, then grey, then rain. He hadn’t been expecting to fall flat against drenched and frigid pavement. His head collided with the hardness of what felt like a very real world and not at all what he thought the afterlife might be.

   For some moments, Sora lay still with his eyes shut as rain splattered against his cheeks. It was cold and uncomfortable. Wasn’t he supposed to be dead? Or rather nothing? He opened an eye and squinted as blurry lights of a city momentarily blinded him. He could hear tires against wet asphalt, rain against skyscrapers, the sound of pedestrians and chattering of mouths.

   At first, he thought he had landed in San Fransokyo, but something about it didn’t seem right about the skyline. There were no wind turbines disguised as beautiful fish floating in the sky, and the signs around him were written in a language that he could not read. Sora spun in a half circle, squinting through the downpour. For a moment, he could only hear his own heart race in his ears until screams came flooding in. 

He couldn’t recall the last time he had been in such a state of terror. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. He could only hear the sound of chaos growing louder and louder. First with cries, then screams, followed by begging, cars crashing, and flames erupting. People were running, some staggering, some collapsing, some crumbling to what looked like ashes.

   Sora’s Keyblade erupted from the light in his heart and took form in his hand. He took a battle stance, spinning on his heal for the sign of danger, but it was nowhere. There was nothing. Only people erupting into dust and dissipating before his very eyes.

   There was a girl who was kneeling on the ground as he ran up the street. She held her hands in the air, fingers seeking the dust that dissipated. She was crying in a language that he couldn’t understand. He knelt to her,  jerking on her shoulder as the sky above grew loud with the sound of planes coming barreling overhead.

   Sora stared wide-eyed before he pulled the girl to her feet. “You have to get somewhere safe. It’s not safe to stay out here on the ground,” he said as he brushed her drenched black hair from her face.

   She stuttered as she reached for his face and pulled on his cheeks. He could have sworn he heard his name over the sound of pain and terror surrounding them, but he couldn’t be sure. The young girl crumpled against his chest, her body fading away to ash and then nothing. 

Sora stared at his hands as he had seen her doing, rubbing his fingers together as ashes collected in his palms. He was shaking, lips quivering before he emitted a horrifying scream that disappeared along with the other sounds of anguish in the city.


End file.
